Against All Odds
by MysticStoryteller
Summary: When a new dark power appears, Rose Weasley must gather all her strength and courage to defeat it. But she is not alone. Wicked, WOWP, and HP cross-over. SxR, ExF. Hitaus!
1. Opening

Against All Odds

By: MysticStoryteller

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following franchises: Wizards of Waverly Place, Harry Potter or Wicked. 

Rose Weasley is sixteen, a Gryffindor and having troubles with a certain Malfoy boy. But when a new Triwizard tournament is called, the terror of her parents' time returns with the face of a young girl.

The wizarding world grows darker and darker, and an apocalypse is brewing. But the next generation will not be fighting alone. A green witch and her scarecrow appear, along with two young wizards and a witch.

The darkness is coming. But will the forces of good be enough to stop it?


	2. Prologue: Coming Darkness

**Title: **Against All Odds

**Prologue: **Coming Darkness

**Categories:** Harry Potter, Wicked and Wizards of Waverly Place.

**Author:** MysticStoryteller

**Summary:** When a new dark power appears, Rose Weasley must gather all her strength and courage to defeat it. But she is not alone.

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Rose/Scorpius, Elphaba/Fiyero and more to come.

**A/N:** _Hey there everyone! This is my new crossover fan fiction. It'll be my first, actually. It'll include Wizards of Waverly Place, Harry Potter and Wicked. But mainly those three. So, this came first as a Harry Potter, next generation fic starring Rose. But suddenly I wanted to do one of Wicked and one of WOWP too. And yet, I didn't want to start anything new because I had too many fics waiting to be posted and I didn't have any good plot ideas for either. For now, everything will seem really crazy, but once everyone meets, it'll center on Rose's P.O.V for the most part. So, I fit these together and I think they work pretty well. So sit back, relax and enjoy._

**Disclaimer:** If I owned any of the shows, books or movies that are included in this fan fiction, my skin is green. (Looks down) Dang…my skin isn't green.

--

**Against All Odds**

Prologue: Coming Darkness

_When the darkness comes, stand together._

--

_Little Hangleton. England. _

It was dark, and the graveyard was silent. A man, propped up on one knee, was standing before a mighty grave with a grim skeleton of the angel of death standing atop it. The man could hold his pain in no longer.

"My lord! Oh how I have failed you!" His voice was loud enough for the village nearby to hear. He fell into tremors of sobs, not caring if he was seen or heard, even, ultimately, found.

Overhead, the darkening sky seemed grim and threatening; the man knew it would rain soon. "Why, why, why?!" He muttered in anguish. "What did I do?"

"You did many things." The man jumped, turning to see a hauntingly girl with dark black hair standing behind him. She wore a black dress and her skin was almost deathly pale. Her eyes were a strange deep lavender.

"W-who are you?" The man asked. Without waiting for an answer, he yelled "Get out of here! Can't you leave a mourning man in peace?"

The girl scoffed, crossing her arms. "Would you like me to answer your question?"

He glared at her. "Which one?" He asked.

"The one about what have you done to deserve this?" She smirked slightly, as the wind blew her hair and her dress, making her look very picturesquely beautiful and terrifying.

"How can you answer that?" He asked stubbornly.

She frowned, seemingly becoming impatient. "Do you want to know the answer, or not?"

He sighed, standing up. "Very well. What did I do?"

"You failed."

The man stumbled back, startled. "Wh-How can you know that?" He tried to shade his feelings again, but it was too difficult. Who was this girl? Who did she think she was?

She smiled mysteriously. "I know many things."

He stared at her. "Who are you?" Her violet eyes pierced him and he realized that it reminded him of someone or…something.

"You should know, Barty Crouch, Junior."

He fell back against the frightening grave which he had knelt before only moments ago. He breathed hard, truly frightened. "How do you know my name?"

She seemed pleased at his fear. "I already told you. I know many things."

He stood, staring her straight in the face. "Tell me! Please! Who are you?"

She advanced on him, smiling wickedly. "Shouldn't you know by now?"

He took a shaky step back. "But…it isn't possible. He would never…" His back hit the grave again, not allowing him to move as she continued to advance on him.

She gazed at him knowingly. "Never say never, Mr. Crouch."

He fell to his knees, practically pleading. "Please! Tell me your name!"

Her slim lips pursed into a smirk. "My name is Morgiana."

"And your last name?" He cried out, begging to know the truth.

She turned away. "Barty, my pet, you know it. But dare you say it aloud?"

He was shaking. "Please…I dare not!"

She turned again, looking down at him. "Shall I say it for you?" He nodded nervously. "My name is Morgiana Riddle."

He cried out. "No it can't be!"

But she was not finished. Out of her black gown, she pulled a bone-white wand. She threw her arm up in the air and screamed something that Barty could not understand. A bolt of deadly emerald green shot from the tip of her wand and into the stormy sky. The wind picked up as the sky absorbed the spell and began to twist slowly into a tornado.

She glared down at him. "I am the daughter of Voldemort."


End file.
